


Sitrep

by china_shop



Category: White Collar
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7021000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clinton calls Diana during 1.02 "Threads."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sitrep

**Author's Note:**

> For wc_rewatch (on LJ and DW). Thanks to mergatrude for read-through. <3

Clinton called Diana while he was driving home from work. “Hey.”

“Hey, Jones.” Diana sounded like she was in her car too. “What’s Caffrey done now?”

“What makes you think he’s done anything?” Clinton grinned. It wasn’t that big of a stretch. “Only persuaded Peter the best way to flush out Ghovat is to throw a fashion week party, complete with models. Can you believe it?”

Diana snorted. “Sounds like your scene. Please tell me you’re going undercover.”

“I’ll be in the van, thanks.” Clinton had done some print modelling the summer after college, before he joined the navy, but Diana was the only one who knew that, and Clinton planned to keep it that way. 

Diana hmmed. “How are they going to drum up enough people for a party during fashion week, anyway? All the models will either be working or pre-booked with other engagements—legit ones.”

“That what you’d think, but Caffrey’s working it somehow. So far I’ve overheard him on the phone telling one person it’s the launch of a new fashion magazine bankrolled by Miuccia Prada; someone else there’ll be talent scouts there, looking for Project Runway models; and a third that Anna Wintour will be the guest of honor.”

Diana burst out laughing. “There’s going to be some pissed people at this party. So, wait, Hughes is okay with this?”

“I guess if it goes south, he can hold it over Peter’s head.” Clinton slowed for some traffic lights. “Maybe he’s looking for an excuse to send Caffrey back.”

“Maybe.” Diana sounded thoughtful.

Clinton wasn’t sure how he felt about that. Caffrey was definitely a loose cannon, but he’d helped them nail the Dutchman. It was too soon to throw him back. Clinton kept that to himself and dished some more dirt instead. “You know, they raided the Seizure Storage Locker for refreshments.”

“Well, I hope they got some blow,” said Diana, mock-seriously. “I mean, you can’t throw a fashion party without cocaine. No one would buy it.”

Clinton smirked. “Peter didn’t mention drugs. Caffrey probably has his own supplier.” He was nearly home. It was time to ask the important question. “How’s your dad?”

“He’s being released from the hospital on Friday.” Diana’s voice went flat and matter-of-fact. “The doctor said it was relatively minor, as heart attacks go, but there’ll be worse to come if he doesn’t slow down and make some changes. Mom’s pretty shaken.”

“So you’re definitely moving down there?” Clinton tried to sound supportive, but Diana would be missed. For starters, Peter listened to her, and right now they needed all the level heads they could get. 

“At least for a couple of months. I’ve put in for a transfer.” Diana was silent a moment. Then she cleared her throat. “Okay, I’m having a hard time getting my head around this. Tell me again how Neal Caffrey convinced the FBI to throw him a Getting Out of Jail Free party on the company dime?”

 

END


End file.
